por que la vida no es un cuento de hadas
by jockerhikarin
Summary: la vida de hinata da un giro inesperado al cansarse de su viada perfecta, pero que pasa en uno de los día que escapa de su casa y se encuentra con unos chicos tratando de revivir a los muertos, y las recientes desapariciones en la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas

Bueno este es el primer naruhina que subo aquí espero que les guste

Su vida podía ser perfecta era lo que decían los demás, ella iba en una lujosa preparatoria era de las mas listas de allí, tenía una familia muy rica, un cuerpo que muchas envidiaría, sus ojos eran como dos hermosas luna y su cabello negro azulado tan largo y sedoso una belleza indescriptible, si todo era perfecto, pero eso es lo que hinata hyuga quiere, una vida como otros dirían de lujo y glamour.

No definitivamente no, porque todos esperaban que la heredera de hyuga corp fuera perfecta, pero nadie se había tomado el tiempo a pensar que es lo que ella quería, para empezar si pudiera tiraría esa vida que tenia a la basura, era un asco, su padre como decirlo estaba obsesionado con el orden y no la dejaba salir de su casa más que para la escuela la cual era propiedad de él, no nada de salidas con las amigas o ir al cine siempre estaba encerrada en su gran mansión junto a su hermana hanabi de 11 años y su primo neji de 25.

Pero ya había tenido suficiente todas las noches se había a comenzado a escapar para merodear un rato por un hotel abandonado, podía ser tétrico el lugar y mas para una chica tan miedosa como ella, pero de alguna manera la tranquilizaba, pero hoy era diferente no sabia que tenia de especial este día pero, lo presentía, estaba en la primera planta del abandonado hotel, pronto pudo escuchar pasos en la planta de arriba seguramente de uno de los cuartos provenía el ruido pensó, tal vez es el viento o un gato, pero la curiosidad la hizo subir a ver que era el causante del ruido, camino lentamente tratando que sus zapatos no se oyeran al caminar se acerco a la puerta de donde provenía el ruido y la abrió muy despacio, pudo ver que había un grupo de chicos sentados en una mesa con un montón de plantas y un enorme libro, se acerco un poco más a la puerta para oír de que hablaban los jóvenes, pero era inútil no escuchaba claramente, para su mala suerte se espanto al ver una rata pasar junto a ella, se tapo la boca intentando no soltar un grito de miedo pero resbalo torpemente con sus zapatos cayendo dentro de la habitación el ruido hizo que los jóvenes miraran quien lo había provocado, miraron a la chica que los miraba con miedo, uno de ellos le tendió la mano para que se levantara, mientras otro tapaba su nariz mientras bendecía a dios porque inventaran las faldas, y el ultimo miraba distraídamente la situación, definitivamente estaba muy asustada, quien sabe que cosas le podrían hacer esos tipos teniendo encuentra que era un lugar desolado y nadie sabía que está allí.

Quieren conti?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2 el unguento

Con la miraban como inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, y ella solo podía sonrojarse ante tal acción, se maldecía mentalmente por su curiosidad ya nada se podía hacer, a si que miro a los que la rodeaban, un azabache , un chico castaño con un ojos muy extraño, otro está casi todo cubierto con un enorme abrigo y unas gafas obscuras, y por ultimo el que la había ayudado a levantarse un rubio de ojos azules con unas extrañas marcas en los cachetes como si fueran lo bigotes de un zorro simplemente pensó lindo, pero rápidamente saco ese pensamiento de la cabeza bueno era algo natural que pensara que era lindo ya que ella no convivía con otros hombres más que su primo y padre, ya que ella estudiaba en una escuela solo para mujeres, que estaba cruzando un pequeño rio. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar que de nuevo la seguían mirando, sus manos al igual que sus piernas le temblaban

Miro nuevamente inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, todo era muy raro no… después de todo que estaban haciendo 4 chicos en un lugar como ese, tal vez lo mismo estaban pensando ellos de ella. Finalmente se decidió a decir algo, disculpen que están haciendo ustedes aquí-intento sonar seria, eso mismo queremos saber nosotros-menciono el castaño, si que está haciendo una chica como tú en un lugar desolado como este a altas horas de la noche-hablo el rubio.

Bu…bueno yo solo paseaba –se sonrojo notablemente, pero no crees que es muy peligroso para una que una chica como tú ande en la calle sola-dijo el rubio, naruto lo que esté haciendo esta chica aquí no nos incumbe, oye tu –dijo el azabache señalándome, porque no te vas a casa en vez de estar fastidiando aquí, vamos sasuke no seas a si con ella no ves lo linda que es-contesto el castaño tomando la de los hombros, ella simplemente se sonrojo por la cercanía del muchacho, vamos kiba estate quieto estas asustándola-por fi hablo el chico del abrigo. Tks que aguafiestas ere shino- farfullo el castaño.

Oye disculpa ¿como te llamas?- se acerco naruto a la chica, emm y..yo etto soy hi..h..hinata- sonrojada como un jitomate tartamudeo la chica, yo soy naruto uzumaki- le sonrio de oreja a oreja, ella simplemente le miro embobada, na…naruto kun que están haciendo exactamente, ah veras queremos hacer un ungüento especial- le dijo con normalidad. ¿ungüento especial?

Es para revivir a los muerto-contesto el azabache macabramente mientras soltaba una carcajada demente. Ella simplemente tembló de miedo podía ser que desde un punto de vista aquellos chicos fueran guapos, pero estaban locos, que tal si se habían escapado de un manicomio, oye hinata- giro su cabeza y vio que naruto la llamaba, veras tu eres de la escuela para señoritas que esta pasando el rio verdad- se rasco su cabeza despreocupadamente

Si.. Soy de esa escuela.. p..porque, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, bueno veras para preparar el ungüento hay partes que están en latín y necesitamos tu ayuda, ya que sabemos que al ser una escuela para gente rica les enseñan latín..No- la miro a los ojos atentamente, así que por qué no nos traduces lo que dice aquí- dijo mientras sostenía el libro y le mostraba la parte en la que estaba en latín.

Pe…pero p..porque q…quieren revivir a los muerto-por fin logro decir algo aun que tartamudeando, como ya le Hera una costumbre, bueno veras-esta vez hablo el azabache, estarás al tanto que mucha gente ha comenzado a desaparecer no, ella asintió, bueno pues sabemos por buena fuente que una corporación llamada akatsuki está detrás de todo esto, han estado haciendo alguno actos terrorista como por ejemplo el que hubo hace un año en la ciudad de suna, recordaras que hubo muchos muertos, y ese lugar está cerrado.

Si lo recuerdo muy bien pero... que tiene que ver todo eso con el ungüento, pues es ahí donde entra lo del revivir a los muertos, esa ciudad no fue quemada hubo un ataque zombiey si sabemos primero como crear uno tal vez podamos encontrar una cura para cuando akatsuki vuelva a hacer otro ataque. zombie dices no me lo creo- definitivamente ellos estaban loco pensó la chica.

Hmp- suspiro malhumorado el azabache, vamos créenos hinata hablamos enserio, mira- le entrego un folder color beish muy maltratado y quemado de las orillas, al abrirlo un enorme miedo la embargo había un montón de fotos y reportes policiacos, esto era enserio pensó.

Est Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al notar que de nuevo la seguían mirando, sus manos al igual que sus piernas le temblaban

a bien los ayudare-

bueno gracias por tu review elchabon espero que te guste este capitulo y tener mas reviews


End file.
